The Huntress
The Huntress 'is one of the playable killers in ''Dead By Daylight. Her real name is '''Anna. Lore Once upon a time, in a remote forest in Russia, there stood a cabin. Within that cabin lived a mother & her daughter, Anna. Anna's mother was a huntress, who taught her daughter her ways, at a very young age. Anna would always accompany her mother on her hunts, & the two lived happily together. But, well, you should know by now, that, for the Killers, things will always flop. And it did flop indeed, one winter, when Anna, who was 7 at the time, accompanied her mother on a hunt to increase their frighteningly low food supply at the time, after a massive elk. That elk would then charge at Anna, stuck in place, petrified & convinced of her impending doom...but NO! Her mother would'' not have this! And so, she ran between Anna & the furious elk, armed with an axe and--''GLUSH! ''The elk's horns met the huntress's midsection. Anna's mother swung her axe into the elk's horns again & again & again--''CRACK! She was free! But, she was not looking too well...Anna ran on over to her mother, barely clinging to life, the cries of the dying elk filling the air. Her mother wanted to comfort Anna during her last moments of life, & so, she held her daughter's hand, & hummed their favorite lullaby, hopefully dampening the elk's dying cries. As Anna's mother hummed the soothing, melodic notes of said lullaby, she & the elk grew quieter, quieter, quieter...gone. Anna was devastated at her mother's death, mourning her for the longest time, until, eventually, she stood up & made the long, sub-zero trek back to her cabin. However, you wouldn't think Anna was a frail kid, would you? No, she could look after herself, in this treacherous, howling forest, never forgetting her mother's ways. Her sacrifice will not be in vain. And so, Anna taught herself how to hunt, surpassing her strength & taking more territory within the forest with each year she grew. First, she started off small, with squirrels & hares. But, they became too weak for her. Mink & foxes were next, but they grew boring, too! What now...oh! There were bears & wolves! Seems dangerous enough! However, at some point, travelers began going through Anna's forest. Her ''forest. Anna became extremely fond of the human travelers, realizing that she had just found her new favorite prey! After all, there was nothing'' stopping her from shedding human blood, no? And Anna would treat the human travelers as such, including hunting them for sport, looting their bodies for "trophies", even food, presumably. However, only one type of human or beast was exempt from her wrath: little human girls. Remember when Anna's mother died? Yes, you do! As expected, she felt very, very, very lonely. She desired the warmth of a loved one, & the little girls reminded Anna of when she ''was little. She wanted to provide the same love for the girls as her mother did for her. Unfourtunately, because there was no one else to teach Anna topics outside of hunting when her mother died, (& because she presumably wasn't interested enough in most non-hunting activities to bother learning said activities herself,) her mental development was stunted, leaving her with the mind of a 7-year-old child, & so, Anna did not know how the ''heck she should take care of the little girls! When Anna would take a little girl into her cabin, she would tie her to the wall, by her neck, with a rope. Although Anna did occasionally feed the little girls, all of the girls would be DEAD! ''Whether through starvation, illness, or cold, the girls would waste away, one by one by one! Every time this would happen, Anna would feel deep, deep, deep grief & pain...& ''madness . Another precious ''life lost, more gasoline to fuel the fire that burns away her sanity. However, Anna was persistent. She would not stop ''there! ''She ain't going to remain ''lonely ''for the rest of her life! ''NO! ''She ''will become a mother, even if that means raiding random villages near her forest! So, Anna began raiding random villages near her forest, killing the families of the little girls she would kidnap. During each raid, she would wear one of her animal masks her mother made for her in the past, to calm the frightened girls. Because, why should you be scared of an anthropomorphic hare...who is 6'9"...& has blood on her body...? It did not take long for the legend of "The Huntress" to spread across the villages, said legend referring to Anna as "A half-beast lurking in the Red Forest, who killed men & ate little girls." And may I point out, while this legend was mostly true, the part about Anna eating the little girls she kidnapped is a massive whopper! ''As was stated before, her intentions for the little girls were quite the ''opposite, in fact! Then came World War 1. During the war, the villages Anna would raid became ghost towns, the only people present being German soldiers, marching through their vacuous roads. However, the soldiers were still no match'' for Anna. Groups of German soldiers would march into Anna's forest, to their ''doom. One group,'' two'' groups, three groups gone! ''The soldier's bodies would be found mutilated, ''slashed across over & over & over again! But suddenly, when the war ended, poof! Anna was gone! Where the heck ''did she go? Well, she was taken by the ''Entity, ''of course! To this day, Anna roams the realms of the aforementioned deity she now serves, ruthlessly hunting down her prey, while humming the same lullaby her mother used to hum to her. Trivia *The Huntress represents the "skilled hunter" type killer genre. The one who doesn't appear smart at first, but is quickly revealed to be hunting people with just as much skill and persistence as a normal monster tracks game. *The Huntress is the third oldest Character in ''Dead by Daylight, with the Plague (Adiris) & the Oni (Kazan Yamaoka) surpassing her. Since she was taken in by the Entity after the end of World War 1 (1918), this makes her over a century old. *The Huntress was the first Killer in Dead by Daylight to have a ranged attack. The other 2 are the Clown (Kenneth Chase), & the Plague. *The Huntress was the first "Tall" female Killer, with the second one being The Plague. Navigation Category:Paranormal Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Minion Category:Indie/Doujin Villains